


Sacrifice

by Mrs_Devil



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: Demon Deals, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Devil/pseuds/Mrs_Devil
Summary: There was story you never heard about. A story of an invading prince and the sacrifice of a woman. Stories are just stories... right?





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Within this work of fiction there are themese of rape/non-con, kidnapping, forces marriage, slight blood and gore and forced pregnancy.
> 
> Key:
> 
> (Y/n), (f/n) - your first name  
> (L/n) - your last name  
> (H/c) - Hair Color  
>  
> 
> Hello everyone. I'm back with another story. I'm starting to get the hang of writing again and I hope it makes this thing easier to read. Thank you so much for reading.

    The grinding of a wooden spoon as it swirls in a boiling kettle pot emits within the large room. Your eyes focus on the stew as it turns with meat and vegetables. The stew sloshes near the rim of the kettle and you slow your stirring slightly. The fire underneath the kettle crackles eternally as warmth fills the space around you. The fireplace, a makeshift cooking stand for you when dinner time came around, produces the greatest amount of light in the room and your form blocks it from reaching behind you. As you kneel and stir, your black robe covers most of your form, but your shoulders remain bare as the robe fell minutes ago when you began your stew. Your long (h/c) hair flows free behind your back, helping cover your skin from your… _husband's_ wandering eyes.

    As, much to your charigin, nothing covers you besides the robe. Your youngest son sits just far away enough to be in the corner of your vision. His little hand gripping a crayon as he colors some unknown picture. His scribbling helps make up some more noise that occupies the space. Behind you, two disturbing throne like chairs sit before the grand fireplace. In one, your husband sits, watching you. Paper crumbles under your youngest's little hands.

    From the corner of your vision, you watch your son sit up straight. His eyes look to his father.

    "Father?" He calls timidly, despite his usual bold nature. Your children's father held their fear, while you hold their love. Shy when speaking to their father, while boldly announcing themselves to you. Cowering beneath their fathers wrath, while only looking downtrodden when you get angry. Asking their father for protection, asking you for love and affection. That kind of relationship.

    "Yes, my son. Speak." His deep voice answers, awaiting his son's question or request. His attention divided only by your body before him.

    "Will I get married someday?" The sweet boy knew not what it meant for him to find a bride. Knew not of what his father did to get you.

    "Yes, my son. When you come of age, we will look for a bride for you." You grip the wooden spoon harder, trying to ignore the horrible thought of your boy repeating his father's actions.

    "I want someone like mommy." You stop stirring.

    "Someone like her is difficult to find, my boy." You bite your lip hard as you begin stirring again. You feel his eyes burn into your back.

    "I'm sure I'll meet her just like you did mommy!" You see your son smile and your shoulders relax. Your children, the greatest things to ever enter your life, always did that for you. To calm you, in this dark hour. While they may have been forced upon you, you did not fault them for their father. Maybe, hopefully, you can teach them different from him. "Mommy?"

    "Yes, my sweet boy?" You smile and turn your head to him. The sharp teeth of your son's smile will be misleading to people, you know this. You must prepare him for that reaction.

    "How did you and father meet?" Your heart falters and you frown at your son for the first time in his young life, but it's not directed towards him. Just his question. You search your memories to think of a suitable answer for his unknowing ears as _his_ eyes burn into your back.

  


    In the early hours of the morning, where the sun barely peaks over the horizon, your feet wander the forest floor. Dirtired bandages cover the majority of your feet, leaving your toes bared to the cool mud. Pants cover your legs, but metal armor designed with holy symbols sits atop of that. A slim bra covers your breasts from the eyeview of common folk as a heavy robe rests around your elbows for support. The robe, with a black hood for rainy days, stretches to your mid calf as you roam. Between your breasts, a black rosary laid to help protect you from evil spirits. Your eye catches the white petal of a precious flower and, quickly, you move toward it.

    You kneel before the flower and collect its petals for healing poultices. You smile and hum a tune as your nimble fingers work. Your mind wanders to the townsfolk. The rich called you a whore for your choice in clothing. Called you a witch for your practice in magic. Your King thinks different of you and you appreciate his differing ideals. The poor, those hardworking souls outside of the protective city walls, called you a Saint.

    Mainly because of your nightly visits with free medicine. Not that anyone but you and them need to know that though.

    The snapping of a branch catches your attention and you look to the side. A deer looks to you in fear. You smile and return to your duties.

    Your tattoos, made of skulls and demonic imagery, came from your protection of the kingdom. Many wished to curse your King, but you always stepped in the way, absorbing blows of magic. Your King took them as a badge of honor, while the people… well, _Witch_. As if your kind hearted nature would allow you to worship the Devil. Not in this lifetime, not ever.

    A cold nose brushes against your cheek and you snap your head to turn to the deer you saw only moments before. The small doe seems intent on you, watching your movements.

    "Well, hello, little one." You raise your dominant hand slowly to the furry cheek of the animal. She allows you to touch and pet her. "Such a beautiful creature." You hum as the deer kisses your nose with hers once more.

    Your hand raises once more to catch the oncoming arrow of a bow. The young doe scampers off, running away from the erratic movement and noise. The hunting party must have risen early.

    "Miss (L/n)." Sir Charles, the royal knight captain that held a particular disdain for you, greets.

    "Sir Charles." You greet in turn. You move your head to find the knight in full armor as he lowers his crossbow. You drop the arrow and pick at your long black nails. "Out early, are we?" You raise to stand fully and you hear Sir Charles grunt.

    "Aye. I don't suppose you could have let us eat good for breakfast?" You shake your head at the captain. You eyes scrutinize the messy long locks of the captain and his perfect blue eyes. The bushy brows and wonderful smirk the man held. Your heart beats faster for the absolute ass of a man.

    "You know I will not allow the living to die in front of me, if I can help it. You knew that before shooting your arrow." You answer as his squared features frown. Oh, how Charles held your heart and not even know it. He could never love you ofcourse. Always holding that disdain for you. Yet, your heart still flutters for him.

    "You know I hate you witch." You smile at him and nod. Your heart cracking slightly. Charles scratches his short beard.

    "I'm aware, my sweet Charles." Charles makes a noise of disgust before falling deeper into the woods. You take your leave as well.

 

    Your barely wrapped feet pad against the cobblestone streets of the city while you carry your basket of goods for your healing poultices. You keep your head high, despite the sneers of your fellow kinsman. Thoughtlessly, you enter a corner bookshop and pick a random book to read for later. Without care or knowledge of the book, you purchase the thing and leave the shop just as quickly as you entered.

    Back on the street, you throw the book in your basket of goods from your earlier exploration. You yawn and place a hand over your mouth as you continue to walk towards the castle for your court wizard duties. Which usually just meant advising the King on matters of magic _or_ defending the kingdom from demons and curses. Easy work for your mind, but your heart craves adventure lately. Demanding to explore the forest beyond where your herbs and flowers grew. To go out into the wild and see what lay hidden behind the brush.

    "Miss (L/n)!" Your eyes focus in front of you to see the flowing gown of Princess Lili. A sweet young woman who grew attached to you since you began your work for the kingdom. You stop and bow as her young figure stopped in front of you.

    "My Lady." You stand back to full height as Lili watches you with her big brown eyes. Her thin tamed brows matching her long, curly, brunette hair that held a decorative piece of jewelry.

    "I am to visit Nell and her husband. I thought you may wish to join me.” You nod your head once. Many days have passed since you last visited Nell. A walk sounded lovely as cool wind breezes past your form. The sun shines down light and warmth, making the offer ever more tempting.

    “I suppose I won’t be missed for a few hours.” Lili smiles her red lips at you as dimples form in her cheeks. The princess picks up her gown before leading back the way you came. The cobblestone path quickly turning into dirt road as you left the safety of the walls and into the fields of the poor. Many familiar faces wave to you, but not before bowing to the princess as she struts in front of you. You wave your dominant hand as the other carries your basket of goods. Speaking of which, maybe Nell could put some use to the yellow flowers you found today.

    You and Lili cross the treeline and find yourselves surrounded in heavy woods. Birds chirp over head as green leaves and vibrant plants soak in the sunshine that leaks through the canopy.

    “It’s a beautiful day.” Lili acknowledges as she walks backwards, glancing behind her ever so often.

    “Hopefully it remains that way. Clouds gathered around the west watchtowers earlier today. Might rain.” You note as the trees begin to spread and open up to a large meadow. Lili nods in agreement as she turns to look at the wondrous sight. Colorful flowers bloom across the meadow, some of which you plan to gather at a later date, as songbirds flutter about with large crowds of butterflies. Your heart sings at the beauty and enchanting scenery. Lili once more turns to you.

    “Might I sing and collect a few flowers before we continue?” You smile at her.

    “You need not my permission, Princess. Do as you will. I shall follow _your_ lead.” She grins, baring her perfect white teeth before running towards a collection of blossoms. You follow suit, finding a small batch of marigolds that call to aid others. You kneel before them and pluck the flower heads, before returning them to your basket. You breath in a fresh breath and look to find Lili placing a small bouquet within a napkin.

    You stand, ready to return on your journey to Nell’s, knowing that Lili accomplished what she sought to do. She looks to you before skipping onward as you follow her, slightly jogging to keep up with her faster pace.

    “Come down sparrow, sing me good morning.” Lili sings and smiles. You smile as well, happy to see the princess relaxed and calm. She must hold true excitement in her heart to see Nell once more. “Rise up sun, light the arch of the sky. Living river, turn light into diamonds, when I look in my true love’s eyes.” Lili suddenly returns to a normal walking pace, slowing her feet to match with yours as she falls in place beside you.

    “Miss (l/n)?” You look to your side, only distracted by the path in front of you.

    “Yes, princess?”

    “Do you believe in true love?” Your attention focuses itself on Lili and her serious expression and tone. Such an odd question for her to ask you, of all people.

    “I do. Why ask me though, princess?”

    “I want you to meet someone after our visit with Nell. I trust your opinion of people… so, I want to know if you approve of him.” You furrow your brows.

    “Who is this _him_? Have you met someone?” You smirk as a light pink shades Lili’s cheeks.

    “Yes, but… I want your opinion. I value your thoughts.” You beam at her with warmth and love. The princess always sat cushioned on a soft spot in your heart. Ever since you began your work, the princess visited you in your tower, curious in magic. You often found her enchanted in the way you conjured fireballs, or threw up wards to block magical attacks. She always loved watching you grind flowers down to make poultices though.

    She called it relaxing. She knew you gave them to the poor without charge, often commenting on your generosity. A sweet young woman, truly.

    “Thank you princess. I am honored to be held in high regard.” Lili moves her eyes back ahead of you two before taking off running. In front of you, a familiar thatched-roofed cottage catches your attention.

    “Come on Miss (l/n)!” You pick up your pace once more to catch up with Lili’s massive head start, but you stop as you take notice of a boulder. The grey rock stands still and you bite your lip before moving on, swearing you saw something run behind it.

 

    As you round the cottage, you find Nell pulling a batch of biscuits from her oven and offering them to Lili. The sweet middle-aged woman always brought warmth to whatever she did. Offering kindness and love.

    “They are fresh baked for the Palace. I hope to make a penny or two with my cakes.” You laugh, catching her attention.

    “Oh, Nell, you know your treats are looked forward to every time you deliver them.” Nell smiles and places the fresh baked goods on her oven. She turns to you with a wrinkled smile.

    “Ah, Miss (l/n). Nice of you to grace us with your presence once more. Have you anything in you basket of wonders for me?” You smile and pull out the yellow flowers you picked earlier and two marigold heads.

    “Some yellow flowers I found for your woodcarving decorations and some marigold incase of any unfortunate incidents.” Nell carefully collects the flowers while you set your basket on the floor by the door.

    “Nell… I’ve no time today for a long stay, not even for treats.” You leaned against the doorway and watch the exchange of words as you think of your marigolds and their many uses.

    “You must have a sweetheart waiting.” Nell teases and you smirk remembering the conversation with Lili only moments beforehand.

    “No, I don’t…” Lilli averts her eyes to you, to see your smirk and Nell pieces the puzzle together, knowing your mischievous smirk to reveal any lies.

    “Surely your father, the King, forbids such folly.” She chastises and looks to you for council. After all, the King came to for advice on magic and valued your opinion on matters concerning women ever since the Queen passed.

    “Well, that is true Lili. Does your father know of him?” You inquire, not keen on telling the King should he not know. After all, you are to judge this young man today. Should he be cut from a fine cloth, you will not step between their love.

    “What my father doesn’t know won’t trouble him.” As you thought, the King knows not of what his daughter is up to.

    “The willful heart invites despair, like blind men creeping in a dragon’s lair.” Nell warns.

    “Fear not, Nell, I will test the mystery man’s mettle.” Nell noticeably relaxes, but not entirely.

    “Thank you, Miss (l/n).” Nell’s gaze shifts to Lili, with motherly love emanating from them. “Princess Lili, I’ve always looked on you as a daughter and, if you’ll pardon me saying so, it’s time you behaved like the Princess you are. You should be looking for a handsome Prince on a white charger, not visiting poor folk like us.” You bite your cheek, eager to comfort Nell, but Lili takes care of such words for you.

    “But I love coming here, Nell.”

    “Why?” Lili picks up a carved spoon from the table and holds it probably in front of her.

    “This place holds more magic than any Palace...Your life is very rich… No Prince could carve wood like this. I love you, Nell.” You smile at the kind words, but can’t help the feeling of intruding on something like this. You step out of the home as the women continue their words. As kind as Nell was, your bond with her looked small compared to her and Lili’s. You felt a little jealous. You eyes shift from the blades of grass to a fallen laundry line.

    Fairies must have pulled it down. You pull the string and hang it back upon the wooden stumps. You carefully fold laundry and replace it back upon the string. Your heart beats with sadness as you find your life lacking in rich relationships unlike Lili’s. You bite your lip as you felt the loneliness that creeped up into your life, dividing you from everyone. Even the poor, whom you helped, remained wary of you. They acted kind and seemed grateful for your gifts of medicine and aid, but something about you drove them away.

    You sigh as the last bit of clothing hangs freely on the string. With a _whoosh_ of wind, Lili runs into the wood as Nell calls after her from the doorway.

    “Beware of toadstool rings and willow trees! Stay away from old oaks!” Nell waves to you with a smile and you wave back as you sprint to catch up with Lili. However, an old moss covered log stops you. It sits a distance away, but something seems off about it. You stand, watching for a moment, before shaking your head and taking off once more. Your mind seems to like admiring strange bits of nature today.

 

    You enter a lovely glade surrounded by tall trees. Breathlessly, you kneel over as Lili stands before you.

    “Jack! I know you’re here… Jack!” Lili swirls around, looking in between the trees and studies the area, in search of this Jack. He must be her lover, the one she wishes for your opinion on.

    Lili seems to be the only relationship you seem to have. The King, while he seems to trust you, only has so much time for you, but Lili seems to make time for you. Perhaps, she is your one true friend.

    Something wildly swings through the trees and your attention lands on the mysterious being immediately. Your wrist flicks without hesitation at the sight of possible danger, sending a ball of flames at the being. The sound of a young man’s yelp rings into the otherwise silent space and a man falls from the trees above, landing with a huff. Clothes woven with ivy leaves and animal skins covers the poor boy as Lili screams.

    “Miss (l/n)! That’s Jack!” She huffs and runs towards the boy as your eyes widen in regret. You run towards the boy, your basket in tow and place it beside the young man.

    “My apologies. I beg for forgiveness, I had no idea…” You quickly pull out your marigold and hold the flower to the boy’s lips as he stares in confusion at you and Lili. “Take this. This will help the pain.” Lili nods at him, motioning for him to eat the flower, which he does. He sits up and looks to Lili, chewing the flowerhead.

    “Who is this?” He asks, looking at you with mild interest and slight amounts of fear. Lili gestures a hand to you.

    “This is Miss (l/n), the court wizard. Miss (l/n), this is Jack. The boy I told you of?” She watches you, giving a look that let you know she was unsure of where he stood with her. You shake your head in understandment. Lili extends the bouquet of flowers she collected earlier to Jack. He takes them as a jay lands on his shoulders rasping. Jack surprisingly imitates the bird without fail, causing your eyebrows to raise.

    “She brings a gift as fair as herself.” The bird sings and your mouth drops. While you knew of demons and their magic, the forest still held its’ secrets from you. Lili laughs, entranced by the magic of the wood. You stand and scratch your neck, uncomfortable once more to be witnessing such a moment.

    “You’re so clever, Jack… See what you can find in the flowers.” Jack sticks his fingers with the flowers and pulls a tart from within them. A familiar one, Nell’s tart. Jack looks confused as he looks to Lili. “It’s something to eat… I made it for you myself…” You stifle a laugh as Lili gives you a look before shushing you. Jack stuffs the treat into his mouth, unaware of the true origins of said pastry.

    “Mmmm…” A normal reaction to Nell’s delicious sweets.

    “Sweet?”

    “I know someone sweeter…” Lili’s cheeks heat every so subtly while you felt a little jealous. No man ever presented you such flattery. Not even the demons of lust you fought. Maybe you held no beauty. You sigh as the two stand and Jack begins to lead Lili somewhere. Lili motions her hands for you to come along. You do as you are commanded.

    Along the unseen path, birds set themselves on Jack's shoulders as creatures like squirrels, hedgehogs and rabbits follows him. Within a pouch in Jack's clothing, he pulls out nuts for them to feast on. A wren flies overhead, chirping and Lili hesitantly returns it’s call.

    “That was very good… just right.”

    “Teach me rabbit like you promised.” Lili begs as Jack continues onward.

    “Rabbit is much harder than wren.” You find Jack’s ability to speak with the animals impressive. However, Lili’s comprehension of an animal’s tongue impresses you more.

    “Let me try, I’m a very good student… My father thinks I’m brilliant, right Miss (l/n)?” Lili shifts her gaze back to you as does Jack.

    “Aye. Your father boasts of your intelligence often.” Lili smiles and looks back to Jack. Lili fiddles with the medallion on her neck, shining light into Jack’s eyes.

    “See how brilliant I am.” She laughs as does Jack.

    “Stop it! I can’t see.” He giggles in turn.

    “I’ll dazzle you with my wisdom.” Lili jests and you smile. Jack seems fine young man for Lili.

    “Much more than wisdom dazzles me.”

    “Then teach me rabbit.” Lili hangs her medallion around Jack’s neck with a laugh as you smile at the two.

    “Not now.”

    “Why not?” Lili huffs.

    “Because there’s something really special I promised to show you… and your friend now, too, I suppose.” Jack smiles back at you. You return him with one of your own.

    “Today! Do you mean it, Jack?”

    “This is their season… they won’t pass here again for a long, long time…”

    “Oh, let’s do it! I want to more than anything!” Lili calls out excitedly as Jack unwraps his flowers and takes the napkin in one hand.

    “All right… but you have to wear a blindfold.”

    “Don’t you trust me, Jack?” Lili asks coyly.

    “I’ll always trust you, Lili…” Jack ties a blindfold around her eyes as he looks to you.

    “Would you mind, being blindfolded?” Lili turns her head in your general direction.

    “Oh, you must Miss (l/n). I promise the surprise will be worth it for you.” You shrug your shoulders.

    “I suppose so.” You pull the cloth from the bottom of your basket and wrap it around your eyes, tying a knot behind your head. The world goes black as you frown. “How am I to know where I am going?” A hand wraps around yours.

    “I’ll lead you there.” Jack says as he pulls you forward. You follow him, listening to his footsteps and Lili’s. She must hold his other hand.

 

    “Oh, Jack! It’s magic!” Lili cries as hands reach around your head to do your blindfold. The cloth falls as your eyes meet the wondrous sight of tall trees surrounding a running stream with a meadow of flowers surrounding it. Your mouth drops at the beauty.

    “We must wait here, until they arrive.” Lili nods as you sit cross-legged, awaiting further instruction. However, Jack turns to you.

    “So, you are the Miss (l/n) I’ve heard much about?” Lili spoke of you? What has she said?

    “Yes. I wish I could extend the same knowledge of you, but I’ve only heard of you this morning.” Jack laughs and looks to Lili.

    “A little secret, am I?” She blushes and brushes a hand across his chest.

    “You know I can not bring this up to my father. He would think it improper and stop me from seeing you.” Jack nods.

    “Lili has told me of your battles with evil and the badges of your honor stain your skin.” You nod, unsure where this could lead. You raise the sleeves of your robe to present him the demonic imagery on your arms.

    “Wow…” He remarks as he takes your hand and runs his own across the tainted flesh. “Your power comes from the demons you have defeated. Intriguing.” Jack looks over the demonic imagery. “But your power can be taken away…”

    “Yes. Should I be defeated in battle, my power will be given to the victor… I am aware.” Jack releases your arm.

    “Let us hope you do not lose then…” Jack comments before looking at Lili and taking her hand.

    “Aye.” You agree as you pull your book from your basket, looking it over. _The Sacrifice_ , it reads. You open the book and begin to read.

    An hour passes quickly with you all in the shrubbery. Lill adjusts herself often, showing signs of restlessness.

    “How much longer?” Lili whispers as Jack answer her even more softly.

    “Shh… Just watch! True royalty approaches…” You close the book, throwing it in your basket. The book seems to be a tale about a kidnapped princess and her handmaiden. An invading prince has taken him and blah, blah, blah…

    You’ve read those kind of books before. The evildoer taking the princess and her servant, a knight comes to save them… based on the title, you assume the servant sacrifices herself so that the princess may escape alive. Same old story.

    Radiant light beams through the forest, before a gorgeous white unicorn moves down the hillside to the edge of the stream. A stallion, by the way he holds his head high. A female unicorn, presumably his mate, stands at the edge of the woods.

     Now, this is worth your time and attention.

    “Oh, they’re so beautiful.” Lili remarks. The male unicorn dips his horn into the stream before him.

    “The alicorn purifies the water…” Jack explains as the stallion turns to watch the mare come to drink. Her stature dwarfs in comparison to the stallion and she trots more delicately than he.

    “There’s nothing more magical… As long as they roam the Earth, evil cannot harm the pure of heart.” A fact you know well, considering your dealings with demons and their servants.

    “Can you speak their language?”

    “They express only love and laughter… dark thoughts are unknown to them.” You smile at the beautiful creatures. Nothing more pure walked the Earth.

    “Oh Jack… I must touch one.”

   “No!” Jack and you call out at the same time.

    “I want to.” Lili argues and you shake your head.

    “No, don’t!” Jack warns.

    “I’m going to… You can’t stop me!” Lili strides into the open meadow. Jack sits stunned as you watch on in horror. Lili stands alone in the meadow, when she stretches her hand out to the unicorns.

     “Like a child feels watching a rainbow. Like a bird feels the first time it flies. I feel magic stirring within me, when I look in my true love’s eyes.” Lili sings as the stallion’s nostrils flare. His strong neck arches and sunlight gleams off his horn. The creature charges Lili, causing you to jump into action to save your princess. Quickly, you stand in front of Lili, your arms spread as the unicorn’s horn stops in front of your breasts.

    The majestic creature raises his head to stare into your eyes as your heart beats and fear floods your system all at once. You breathe rapidly as the beast presses it's muzzle to your forehead. You swear you hear Jack gasp as Lili looks over your shoulder.

    “When the darkness falls like a curtain and the rivers and streams turn to ice, I have summer and daylight forever when I look in my true love’s eyes.” Lili sings as her hand reaches above your shoulder to stroke the unicorn’s fur. The unicorn suddenly raises his front hooves and takes off running, the mare close behind him. You let out a long breath, unsure of what just happened. You stand there, still for a minute. The unicorn kissed your forehead… what did that mean?

    “What you did is forbidden!” Jack yells at Lili. You turn and look at the two.

    “Nothing is forbidden me! Who says so?” Lili argues as your eyebrows furrow in anger. Thunder rolls overhead.

    “It’s known, Lili. They’re sacred animals!” You approach them.

    “I don’t care!” Lili retorts.

    “You risk your immortal soul talking like that.” You warn Lili as she looks to you, her fire dying down a bit at your scolding face.

    “And you sound like my confessor. I only wanted to touch one…” Lili turn back to Jack. “Oh, Jack, Miss (l/n), where is the harm in that? Don’t be such scolds… please. It was magic… Thank you.” Lili, defeated, takes ahold of Jack’s hand.

 

    You rest upon a high promontory jutting over a crystalline pond. You dare not look over the edge, having a strict fear of heights even if you are not really high up. Lili recites something as she sits by Jack at the pond.

    “Came he at last to where bluebells grow, he heard them ring, ‘tis true to tell. He lay down and did not know the flower’s sound was his own death knell.” Lili kisses Jack sweetly as you recoil in disgust. Lili pulls away from Jack as you focus your attention elsewhere.

    “Are you afraid of my kiss?” Lili asks, smiling at Jack.

    “I’m afraid you’ll break my heart.”

    “Then still your heart… you are dear to me as life itself.” You eyes stare out at the trees as you relax under one yourself, leaning your back against the tree as your legs lay crossed legged. Your basket lying beside you.

    “Only because I amuse you…”

    “That’s not true! I do love you, Jack. You must believe me!”

    “You… love me? No good can come from it. I am only a Green Man… no name… nothing to bring to you.” You turn your to look at Jack longingly. How sincere his love must be to worry of such things. You find yourself envious of such a thing. How lucky Lili is to have such a man to love her.

    Your mind drifts to Sir Charles and your desire to have him as your lover. For him to father your children and call you his wife. You smile and shake your head. You are a dreamer… that is for sure.

    “What does it matter. I don’t care about any of that.” Lili pulls her golden ring from her finger and twiddles with the small piece of jewelry.

    “But, it does matter… If not now, some day. What about when the time comes for you to marry?”

    “I want to marry you.” Ah, that is why she seeks your council on him then. For your approval on their marriage. After all, if you approve, you could convince the King… probably.

    “That’s impossible!” Jack interjects, exasperated with the idea.

    “Not if it's what you really want, Jack.” Lili presents her golden ring to him. “Don’t you wish this was our wedding ring?”

    “What if I say yes…? Will my wish come true?” Jack’s eyes beam with hope as you watch on, imagining Sir Charles saying such sweet things for you.

    “It is my right as a princess to set a challenge for my suitors.” Lili throws her ring over their heads, glittering through the air and tumbling over into the pond below. “I will marry whoever finds this ring.” The ring splashes into the center of the pond. Jack quickly strips off his leafy cloak and dives headlong into the pond.

 

    Apocalyptic wind screams through the air as lightning flashes suddenly. You quickly grab onto the tree behind you and Lili follows suit, screaming for Jack. The world surrounding you two paints itself into a dark winter. The icy blast of wind knocks Lili loose, towards the side of the cliff and you follow suit.

    “Jack!” She screams as she looks down into the frozen pond below. You place a hand on her ankle and pull her back to the cover of the tree as the wind rages on. “We have to help Jack!” She screams. You nod your head, forming a fireball in your hands, and slamming it into the ice covered pond. The ice melts and cracks, but Jack is nowhere to be seen.

    “I don’t see him!”

    “We have to get help!” Lili screams over the wind.

    “The woodcarver!” You yell over the howling wind, before running with Lili to get help.

 

    The frozen homestead of the woodcarver disturbs you. The immobile goats, chickens and ducks of Nell’s home stand silent as snow statues in the farmyard. You follow Lili as she runs into the home. Frost coats the walls and furnishings, everything glistening with the icy sheen. The woodcarver and his wife frozen solid. You gasp at the sight of the unmoving humans.

     Nell’s baby holding still in the crib by the bed. You swallow, trying to hold yourself together.

    “Nell! Arthur!” Lili screams as she places her hands on Nell’s chilled cheeks.You stand silent in the doorway… distraught at the turn of events. “Nell? Oh, no…” You rake your mind for any useful things you can do. Fire will melt the ice, but it will burn the flesh underneath. Wards block incoming magic, not undo magic.

    “Damn…” You curse aloud. “I don't know how to help them.” You admit in defeat, feeling a sickness in your chest at your own helplessness. Snorting and shouting suddenly come from outside as you look up at Lili with concern. She quickly rubs frost off form a window to peer outside.

    “Goblins!” She whispers before grabbing your wrist and climbing the ladder to the loft. Barrels and chests lay in storage as Lili brings you to a corner. She snatches an old quilt from a trunk and wraps the both of you in it. Snow blows in through a hole in the roof, while a three inch gap in the planks leave a nice view of the interior below. At least it would, if the gaps were not covered by barrels and chests on your side. The front door slams open and the goblins scramble inside, laughing maniacally.

    “Mortal world turned to ice, here be goblins’ paradise!” You hear something embed itself into wood.

    “Lots to eat! Plenty more to take!” A second goblin notes.

    “I s-s-simply adore m-m-milk fed meat!” You close your eyes, assuming they held Nell’s child. You ready yourself to charge down to save the baby.

    “What’re you…? Some kind of animal?” Lili gasps as she leans over to see below. She holds dead still, as do you, before you hear the cradle shift and Lili relax back into place. You assume the baby is safe now. You hear the stewpot boil as the ladder shakes with a new weight on it, but you hear the weight shift and light footsteps move away from it.

    “Why eat cold? It’s better hot!” The first goblin speaks.

    “Am-m-mazing! How did you d-d-do that, old ch-ch-chap?”

    “Easy… Nothing to it…” You hear the bouncing of something down the ladder.

    “Goblin omelette…” The first goblin laughs as the others shriek with impish joy.

    “Nice…. v-v-very n-n-nice!” The sound of an explosion of pottery emits from below as you hear shattered glass hit the floor.

    “One… two… three… instant debris!” The first goblin speaks again.

    “F-f-four… five… six… hooray f-f-for Blix!” Steps are heard before the first goblin speaks once more.

    “Dance!” It commands before the tapping of wood rings out. A goblin claps its hands.

    “Ad-d-dorable…! I like it!”

    “I like it too.” Lili watches from beside you, horrified with what occured downstairs. Suddenly, the snow surrounding your shoots up, wildly flurrying around you two before settling back down. You bite your lip hard, trying not to make a noise. If they people below are safe, then you will not risk your neck, not until you know what you are getting into. The rustling of fabric draws your attention below you once more.

    “M-m-most amusing, Blix… most terribly amusing.”

    “Lucky day. Kill ugly one-horn dead as a cow plop on a birthday cake!” The second goblin remarks.

    “Prattle, prattle like a priest. It was me who shoot the beast!” The first goblin, Blix you believe, states.

    “W-w-wouldn’t have had the shot without the p-p-princess for the bait… b-b-beauty brought the beast to bay.” The third goblin comments. Lili puts her hand to her lips, in shock.

    “Ah, yes, but what of the dark one? Slithering about, tattooed with our brethren’s blood. She was odd.” Blix responds.

    “S-s-scary eyes watching us since we began the hunt. She almost caused us to miss the beast, a p-p-personal affront.”

    “Aye, but the dark seductress calls to me. Telling me of her sin that I must see. When I see her again, I won’t be displeased.” The goblins hum in unison as you make a face of disgust at the thought of those little things coming near you. The front door slams open.

    “Better hurry! The Lord of Darkness awaits us…” Three sets of feet walk across the threshold and into the dark winter. Lili sobs as she takes in what the goblins said.

    “It is not your fault Lili…” You try to console, never having to deal with anyone emotionally in need. “You couldn’t have known.” You rub her back as the door open again. A pair of feet walk, then stop as something pulls out of wood, and the feet leave once more. Lili wipes her eyes clear.

    “I’ll make it right, somehow… I swear it, Miss (l/n). I don’t care what happens to me… I’ll follow those goblins to the end of time if I have to.” You nod your head at Lili.

    “I will come with and offer what aid I can.” Lili smiles at you with teary eyes.

    “Thank you, Miss (l/n).”

 

    The sun set long ago as Lili crawls into the opening of a hollow tree trunk with you in tow. You watch the goblins around their little campfire as they hold the alicorn to one of the unicorns. Meaning one of them perished. Two of the goblins cook frogs and rats over the small fire while one sits alone with the alicorn magically floating above his hand.

    “Here’s my big chance.” Mused the lone goblin, whose voice belonged to Blix back at the homestead. “Opportunity never knocks twice… magic horn is mine, mine,... mine! Now, all creatures will love the night and worship goblins as divine…”

    “You shouldn’t talk like that, Blix…” Warns one of the goblins at the campfire. Blix stares at his brothers.

    “Why not? I’ve got the power now!”

   “Uh-oh. Plenty big talk…”

    “Not even the Darkness lasts forever!” Blix states as he snatches the alicorn out of the air and aims it at his chastising brother, setting a fire from under him. The offended goblin hollers and runs off, clutching his flaming backside. The remaining two goblins roar with laughter.

    “M-m-m-most amusing!” Blix points the alicorn at the lantern by their camp. The lantern explodes, sending a mountain of fire into the night sky.

    “Higher… higher… burning fire!” Blix yells. “Making music like a choir!”

    “S-s-seems a pity to waste such power…”

    “Waste! I waste you…” Blix calls furiously as he points to the remaining goblin. “Turn you into pork chops… or savory sausage…” Within the column of flames from the lantern, a demonic figure emerges. It’s leering form watches the goblins.

    “Why not t-t-turn everything into garbage? T-t-towering mountain of slop… doesn't that sound splendid?” The third goblin cautiously rejoins the other two.

    “Hog heaven!” Cries the third goblin.

    “Fools!” Calls the demonic form. The three unsuspecting goblins look up in fear of what you assume to be their master. The Lord of Darkness… you remain unsure as to how you could defeat him.

    “Greetings, worship…” Blix greets.

    “W-w-welcome, Great Lord… Darkest of the…”

    “Your devotion disgusts me… insignificant strands of toad slobber!” Blix and the other goblin grovelat their feet as the third stands tall and points to the sky.

    “Hear me, you angels of light! Your reign is over! A new order begins! We hold the power…”

    “Enough!” Suddenly, a bell chimes and daylight pushes into the wintery wonderland. A beam of light hits the shadowy figure, causing him to hiss. “What is this…?” The demon recoils into the dark. “The unicorn is dead… is this not true?”

    “True, Lord…” Blix answers.

    “Undeniably t-t-true.” The demon takes the alicorn and points to them.

    “You lie. Here is dawn.”

    “Well, almost t-t-true… ess-s-sentially true…”

    “The stallion is dead, dead as dreams, dead as legend…”

    “OUT WITH IT!” Commands the demon.

    “The m-m-mare still lives….”

    “If even one unicorn walks the Earth, my power is not complete..” Explains the dark demon.

    “Just a female… she has no power…” Blix explains as the light breaks through and the Lord of Darkness shrinks in on himself.

    “Only the power of creation…? Get the female! I command you!” With a fiery explosion, the demon is gone with the alicorn. Lili looks to you with wide eyes. You bite your lip, ready for what was to come… hopefully.

  


    The soft dripping noise within the underground causes you to stir. The unicorn mare lays beside you, head in your lap as you remain propped up on a wall. Lili paces the bars of the cell door, hair wild and untamed while her dress contains holes and rips. She turns to you, at the sound of your movements, and stands in front of you.

    “Miss (l/n)? Are you injured?” She asks, kneeling in front of you to examine your body. Your bra snapped amongst the battle for the mare, baring your breasts to all who dare look. Your robe’s disappearance lays heavily on your mind, missing the warmth and comfort of the fabric. Your pants ripped new holes in the battle, but still provided cover of your supple flesh. The armor with holy symbols you hand-carved also disappeared along with your rosary.

The missing parts of your outfit must have stowed away with the goblins. Fresh scars burn across your body as your tattoos lay still on your flesh. The goblins won the battle, so why they stayed… when they should have left the goblins with newfound power.

“My tattoos… I still hold my power?” You question Lili, in hopes she may somehow know as to why.

“Yes. I have seen, but Jack said they would disappear when you lost.”

“Perhaps when the unicorn kissed me, it was a blessing…”

“That is a thought.”You shrug your shoulders as the mare whines. You try to think, but a migraine overtakes all thought. The pain pounding like a beating heart.

“Ugh… my head.” You bring a hand to your forehead as the unicorn snuggle her head beneath your risen arm. Your opposite hand pets her head as Lili hums.

“She likes you…” Lili muses. You shake your head, instantly regretting it as the pounding in your head gets louder.

“No… she’s scared, that’s all…” You groan as you press the back of your skull against the cell wall, crimping your hair upward. You take a deep breath, hoping some of your migraine would numb.

“She still looks to you for protection.” You scoff.

“Protection? What do I possess to defeat the Lord of Darkness?” The unicorn huffs, raising her head to look at you. You look into the blue eyes of the creature with furrowed brows and confusion.

“Something… the unicorn seems to have faith in you.” The mare neighs, almost as if in agreement.

“Well… it will do me no good, but if it’ll help you princess…”

“What do you mean it’ll do you no good? You have the power to save us.”

“I have the power to save you, maybe… but, I’ve read enough books to know this place will be my tomb.”

“No!” Lili screams as she stands once more, your headache quickly dissipating. The unicorn raises with her and whines once more. “You will live through this!”

“And what makes you say that princess? Because a magic horse told you?” You chastise and rise with anger in your heart while the unicorn whines at your choice of words. The anger directs itself at your predicament rather than your princess. You thought your end to be too soon. “I hold no contempt with this either! I still wanted to be wed and have children, Lili!”

“And you will get to! I swore it to you that I would fix this!” The anger within your princess held the denial of your demise.

“Accept it Lili… for there is nothing else I can do, nor you. As I said, I’ve read enough books to know the end of my story. No book bothers with a servant of the princess and when they do they are either evil or end up dead. I suggest you make your peace with-”

“One.” Your eyes widen.

“What?”

“That book you had in your basket… I read it. The Sacrifice, right? There’s a princess and her handmaiden. They both are kidnapped by an invading prince… the prince wants to marry the princess, but changes to the handmaid after falling in love with her when she seduces him to keep him from the princess. He becomes a servant for he and in exchange for her hand, he lets the princess go and stops his invasion.” You frown.

“That is not an optimal… ending, Lili. Even so, that is only a story. It has no value here.”

“No… but, maybe you can seduce him.” The unicorn neighs once more.

“No… but you could turn his attention to me and try to escape. Tell him I’ll kill him or say I’m a better lay or… just make sure to act like you don’t care for me or he’ll use me against you...”

“Miss (l/n)... please, I don’t want you to die-” The cell door creaks open and, as if in a trance, Lili walks out.

“Lili!” You yell as the cell slams shut in your face. “Damnit!” You scream as her form disappears down the hallway. The unicorn whines behind you as she disappears into the darkness. “Lili…” You sigh. “I swear to protect you from him… even if it means my death.”

You gag at the mere thought and shiver. You cross your arms over your exposed breasts. Lili means quite a bit to you. The girl may be a tad greedy, but we all have our sins. She is innocent and sweet and in love with Jack. If attempting to kill the Lord of Darkness means she gets out of this mess without a scratch on her, then so be it.

 

You pet the unicorn’s mane again, combing your fingers through her luscious locks. The sound of hooves pounds against the floor and before you, _he_ stands. His face chiseled to scowl always and looks to you with a smile upon his face. His yellow, slit eyes stare down at your chest causing you to throw your arms over your upper torso. Black robes cover his arms and you swear the fabric familiar.

“Miss (l/n), she said your name was.” His low pitched tone growls into the air as your eyes narrow at him. “She said if I wanted company, to come to you. Said you were a better talker. She told of your magic…” His eye scan your tattoos with impish joy. You take in no consideration of Lili’s persuasion to turn his attention to you.

The young girl must be terrified and she knew you held magic to protect yourself. She holds nothing.

“Is that so? Did she tell you how many of your brothers I slain? Did she tell you how I’ll kill you…” The beast throws his head back and laughs before looking back down at you.

“And how will something as small as you do so?”

“You should’ve burned with your brothers…” You quickly change the subject as you have no answer yourself yet. His smile falls as he looks to you.

“What?!” His voice booms, louder than before.

“You didn’t hear me?” You simply question with a nonchalant expression painted across your features. “Come here and listen closely then…” With gritted teeth, Darkness moves to open the cell as you stand, ready for battle, before he smiles wide at you and removes himself from the cell door.

“My anger gets the better of me… I should not act as so in front of… a Lady.” You grind your teeth as he watches you lean against the back wall, your breasts exposed now.

“Such manners.” You mock.

“Do you think you are in control of all that power?”

“Yes… for now.” You swallow hard, knowing he knew something about your magic that you did not.

“Yes, but I can take it away. That is _my_ power after all… power loaned to my servants and then passed to their servants. I can take it away just as simply as…” The black ink forms into dark shadows that swirl and turn. The dark forms quickly jump into his cloak, disappearing without a trace. “That.” He finishes.

“Wha…” You extend your arms to find them free for wretched sin in what has been a very long time. Your eyes follow the smooth skin of your arms and, despite your breasts hanging free this entire time, you feel naked.

“Such beauty should not be hidden by disgusting marks…” The demon’s eyes burn into you, watching your every breath.

“I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch.” You curse as you run towards the bars. Your fists curl around them as the demon looks down upon you in your newfound helpless state. “I’ll kill you!” You scream, reaching a hand out of the bars to punch the bastard that stood too far away. Your eyes hatefully burn back at the Lord of Darkness.

“Please, call me Darkness… sweet mistress.” You shudder at the title as he grabs your extended wrist. You struggle, trying to pull your gentle wrist back, but the strength of Darkness forbids such a retreat. Your wrist goes up to his nose as the beast inhales your sweet scent.

“The scent of shadows and… loneliness.” The unicorn whines as Darkness release your wrist. “You do not have to be lonely, my mistress.”

“I will have your head…” You warn as he smiles down at you.

“So you will… so you will.” The demon sighs and begins to walk towards the door, before looking back at you one last time. “She was right, I’ll admit. Better company… better conversation…” He disappears into the darkness as did Lili.

“Don’t you touch her you bastard!” You scream, regretting your fire to outweigh your rational thought. The longer he stays from Lili, the better. You kneel and sob at your stupid decision. You hope Lili remains unscathed. The unicorn nuzzles your nude back before laying behind you. There was nothing to do but wait now.

 

“My sweet mistress…” A deep voice pulls you from your slumber as you sit up, looking towards the cell door. You push a hand through your hair, feeling the tangles of an awful rest and find Darkness just outside the bars of your cell. “Oh, what wondrous tales I’ve been told of your selflessness… of course your princess sees it as avoiding your duties to the court. Sneaking out to gather herbs in the wee hours of the mourn and stowing away at night to give healing potions to the poor. Such a generous one you are.”

“What…” Your half awake mind blurred some of his words together. Darkness kneels in front of your bars as his fists wring against the delicate metal. The unicron, of whom you rested your head upon, sits up steadily and whines at the creature before her.

“Your robes, the ones you wore when you were captured, were meant to be mine. Sewn with perfection to rest upon my shoulders. Now that I have them… they are tainted with your scent. Of sugar and honey… such wonderful dreams I’ve had while wearing it.” You cringe as you sit up fully, crossing your legs.

“I hope they were of me cutting your head off…” You yawn and clasp a hand in front of your mouth. You relax your shoulders, intent on making him stay as long as possible. “But they weren’t of that, now were they…”

“No… but of your body warming my bed…” You swallow, trying to not show disgust. Could you really keep him occupied for long with this being the conversation.

“Well…” You start, but you’ve nowhere to go. Not unless… “You’ll never know what that feels like with me.” You could never seduce him… not without your… _his_ power.

“My bed remains cold then. Perhaps your princess-”

“No!” You scream and throw yourself at the bars. “Don’t you touch her!” You hiss, coming face to face, rather face to chest, with the Lord of Darkness. “Your filthy hands will be cut from your body, I swear on it!” You screech as Darkness stares down at you with a smile.

“So much fire…” He breathes out his words, heavy with something dark under his breath. “I fear you’ll burn me alive.”

“You should be burned alive.” You grit your teeth at him as his eyes close halfway before he licks his lips.

“And you should be in my bed.” Your eyes narrow.

“I am no whore…” You spit as a clawed hand brushes through your tresses of hair invoking warmth in the cheek he brushes by.

“I never said you were.” You pull away from him to stand as his hand swipes to catch you. You stand tall before him and look down.

“You will never feel the warmth of a body or the love it can evoke. You will die alone.”

“Just like you.” He stands to dominate your height under his as you turn your chin up to look him in his eyes. He disappears into the dark again without anymore words.

 

“Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?” You sing, having nothing better to do than loath over yourself or cry until you accept your death here. You wonder if Jack made it out of that lake, which he most likely did since you met that man at the unicorn. He knew of the trouble and of Lili… and he most likely was not speaking to the goblins before they attacked. “Where’s the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn’t there a white knight upon a firey steed?” Jack should be here soon to rescue Lili and you, well… you’ll probably be dead by then.

“Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need… I need a hero! I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night! He’s gotta be strong and he’s gotta be fast and he’s gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light! He’s gotta be sure and he’s gotta be soon and he’s gotta be larger than life! Larger than life-”

Your cell door swings open and you watch the darkness for any sudden movement as the unicorn whines and raises her front hooves.

“Miss (l/n)!” You hear Lili scream. Immediately you stand and race out into the dark, turning corridors to the sounds of her horrid cries.

“Lili!” You scream in turn, letting her know you were on your way to her side.

“Miss (l/n)!” You find yourself at a heavy set of black double doors and you push them open before running inside.

The room itself is an enormous chamber with black cloth surrounded by baroque columns. Winged demons writhe on the ceiling, some looking like familiar foes from battle past. A long black table reaches down the center of the room with food and drink placed upon it in heaps and masses. All is lit by the firelight coming from a hearth. The gaping hearth, with its etableture of monumental sculpture, is flanked by a massive pair of ebony thrones, carved in hideous tendons, sinews and muscles. Lili sits nowhere in sight.

“Lili!” You call as the large double doors swing shut behind you with a heavy thud. You yelp as you turn to find yourself alone within the room, when something catches your eyes. Upon the table, a small gold box sits open and you approach it slowly. As you come closer, you find your rosary laying with the box, but at the end… instead of the cross, the Lord of Darkness’ symbol hangs. You turn away from the box only to see something shift in the shadows. Out waltzes your black robes with nobody dancing within them.

Like a ghost, they twirl towards you as you back away. You throw yourself around your favorite article of clothing and sling yourself at the double doors, but they do not budge. They remain still, locked. You yell for Lili as you pound your fists against the doors.

“Lili! Please! Don’t let me die alone…” You whimper as soft cloth wraps itself around you. You stand and turn around quickly to find nothing there, but you look down to find yourself bars, save the black robes that danced to you. You wrap yourself tightly in them, to hide your modesty and to warm you from your suddenly chilly surroundings. As you walk forward, a mirror catches your attention and you look at your reflection. Your current looks differ from your old ones.

Your hair looks silky, soft to the touch and free to cascade down your neck and back. Darkness surrounds your eyes in black eyeshadow and black paints itself across your lips. Your robes look to be made of shadows as no light reflects off of them. Your supple flesh contrasts greatly from the darkness that surrounds you and you whimper, scared as to what awaits you.

Like a drowned man rising from the water, Darkness materializes from the mirror and stands tall before you in a matching set of robes, granted a black skirt hides him lower half… unlike you. You screech at the surprising turn of events and fall on your ass before him as he looks down to you.

“Fear not, my sweet mistress…” He whispers as he kneels before you. “I mean you no harm, unlike that of you to me.” With widened eyes, your heart beats wildly. The beast stands tall above you once more offering his hand, but you stand on your own, keeping your luscious body hidden from his gaze. “How do you like my gifts… do they not please?” His eyes drift to the demonic rosary on the table, awaiting a neck to wrap around.

“The only gift to my taste is your head.” You spit at him. Darkness’ smile falls as he hears your words, seemingly hurt.

“Surely they are in your favor… for they are your bridal gifts.” Your eyes widen at the suggestion.

“You’re mad!” You gape.

“Aye, mistress, in madness lies the soul of all that’s noble… I’ve found my true mate and you know it. Beneath the skin we are already one.” You laugh cruelly at him.

“My body is a temple of good… you’re filthy sin will stay with you.” You hiss.

“‘Twas my sin that powered you and your temple. Even now, the evil seed blooms within you.”

“You lie. Your repulsive state stays only within you.” Darkness recoils, bitten by your words.

“Can’t you sense it? I need someone to share my dark secrets with… and you are the only one that understands them…” The darkness of his cloak comes forth too spiral familiar demonic imagery on your arms before disappearing in a dark mist.

“I share no understanding with you… beast.” You begin to back away as his imposing figure towers over you. He follows in step with you.

“Everyone is a beast… only most are afraid to see it!” Your back presses against a pillar as you descend to the floor to stay away from him, your mind rushing to thoughts of attacking.

“You think yourself powerful while you hide in the underground like a mere rodent!” You sneer at him, readying yourself to jump upon him as he closes the distant between you two.

“This too will change. The last unicorn dies tonight! As her blood ebbs, the sun sets forever. There shall never be another dawn!”

“Never!” You yell as you leap full force at Darkness, swinging your fist wildly to hit him. Your attacks do nothing as your body bounces off of his and lands you on your ass before him once more. Darkness throws his head backs in a cruel laugh.

“I require the shadow’s solace and the dark of the night… Sunshine is my destroyer!”

“Than I shall take it and burn you with its’ light!” Darkness bows before you.

“We shall see… my mistress.” He disappears into the shadows as you curse, missing your opportunity to ask of Lili.

 

You pace back and forth the length of the grand table as the scent of food floods your nostrils. The food, while remaining an ebony shade, pulls at you as your hand hovers over an apple.

“Good… eat.” A deep voice drawls as you turn, removing your hovering hand. Darkness sits in one of the ebony thrones, watching you with acidic yellow eyes.

“I know not of what you speak. I hold no hunger.” You hiss.

“Do you lie just to please me?” He questions.

“I do nothing for your pleasure.”

“All I wish is that you sit and talk with me.” Your eyes shift to the other grotesque throne.

“Where is Lili?” You counter his command, hoping to change subjects.

“All will be revealed, but sit first.” Your eyes once more shift to the opposing throne.

“Sit… here?” You gesture to the strange chair as Darkness nods.

“Yes. Please…” You take a breath before sitting upon it. You hear a squelch of flesh and you gag, placing a hand over your mouth.

“Is that not better?” He asks, a sharp toothed grin looking down upon you.

“I believe you know my answer.” Darkness’ eyes focus themselves upon you as your robe falls around your shoulders, baring more of your tempting flesh.

“Your princess sits in a high tower, awaiting her knight.”

“Will you let her go?” You inquire, weighing your options.

“I would, should the price be right. Such as one of my dreams to be fulfilled…”

“And what would those dreams be made of?” You swallow, remembering the ones he shared of you.

“My dream is of an eternity with you… no more silence… no more loneliness…”

“Expensive…” You remark. Darkness rises, before he gracefully kneels before you.

“I offer you… my heart… my soul… my love!” You lean back in the throne.

“What can I trade for the world… for you to set the unicorn free and the princess… for you to go away forever…” Darkness’ face steadies out evenly as he looks into your fiery eyes, deciphering your game and how many chips you have left to play.

“Make an offer…” You bite your cheek.

“You want an eternity with me… have it. My body, my soul, my heart… whatever you want.”

“That is very minimal for what I must give up.” Large, black clawed hands grip the arms of the throne as he presses his face closer to yours.

“I’ll never leave, even when given the opportunity… I can give… um…”

“Not enough. You have nothing to trade me for the world-”

“Children…” You mutter out, heart beating quickly as to what that would entail for you.

“Children… from you… _our children…_ ” Darkness’ eyes widens as he recoils. “A family…” He looks back at you. “Deal.” You take a deep breath, your fate sealing before you.

“Deal.” The demon’s large grin unsettles you.

“And here I thought Father a fool… saying you hold more treasures than the world could give…” The demon leans forward presses his lips to yours as you shudder in disgust, but make no move to pull back as you made this deal. He pulls away and looks at you with the demented look of love.

“Release them…” Darkness nods before snapping his fingers.

“It is done.” You furrow your brows at him.

“What do you mean?”

“They have been returned to the world, the eternal winter gone and all without the memory of you. No one is coming to save you.” You breath in deeply.

“I expected no less. Then… your side has been paid and I find myself within your debts.”

“I find the same.” Darkness reaches into the black robes to pull an ebony band from them. A ring… meant to be placed upon your finger you assume. You hold out your hand as Darkness carefully holds it and slides the ring on. It sits still for a moment, before spikes inside the ring spurt out and into your flesh. You scream as white hot pain sears your flesh. The band draws a deep red heart on its surface from your blood as the spikes settle in your skin, never allowing you to move the band.

Within that same moment, large arms wrap around you and spread you out before the hearth, flinging your robes open to expose your form, nude and awaiting.

“Wait!” You scream as he crawls between your legs, your blurry vision from tears squishing his features into a blob.

“You made a deal!” He roars as your legs clamp around his waist. His hand sinks between you two as the black skirt he once wore tears from him, revealing tainted red flesh and an angry, large cock from between his legs.

“Please! I need but a-” Your lower lips spread around him as your maidenhead snaps, allowing him to sink into you fully, stuffing you full of more pain. You cry out once more, screaming and crying and cursing as he holds still within you. You eyes shut close as your horrified screeches of pain cause Darkness to hold still, before pressing his lips to yours, to hush you.

“Shush, my mistress… your womb is mine to fill.” You gag, the pain to much to bare as a migraine settles in your head once again, thumping like a beating heart. Blood rushes out of your joining, Darkness believing this to be your arousal, as he would later tell you.

“Stop!” You yell. “Please, it is too much to bare!” You gasp as a harsh thrust churns your insides.

“Still your tears, my mistress, my (f/n), for this is your doing.” Another harsh thrust into you as you breathe heavily with every motion of his. The agony between your legs belittled the bitter taste of loneliness you always felt and the heartbreak of not being loved by your chosen, Sir Charles.

The increase in pace of Darkness’ thrusting catches your attention as some of the pain fades to make room for tiny sparks of enjoyment. You attempt to punch these feelings down, but the pounding of hard hips and the tingle of harsh, warm breaths on your neck make it a difficult task. A heavy set of balls bounce against your ass as the beast above you takes you like a savage animal. You breaths, faster from your sobbing, relax as your breasts bounce with each weighted thrust in and quick pull out of you.

For a moment, your soft, tear-dried eyes catch the longing within the set of yellow ones that looked down upon you. You turn your head away, before clawed fingers grab your chin and cheeks, fingers holding one cheek while his thumb cradled the other, forcing you to look back at him.

“(Y/n).” He mummers, seemingly losing air quickly as his thrusts pick up to an inhuman speed. The slapping of skin filling the empty room alongside the crackling of the hearth.

“N-no…” You whisper, simply trying to turn your head away, which remained an impossible task as he held your face still.

“Look at me!” He commands and you obey as his claws on your cheeks sink in as a warning. The heat within your core builds to a burning blaze as ecstasy fills your body, some primal part of you taking pleasure in your own rape. Each rubbing of your inside walls with his thrust bleeds sweet, sweet pleasure into your veins. Your eyes look to his and with an intense stare, no smile, no frown, he speaks to you.

“I love you…” An irregular pace sets as Darkness wraps his arms around your body, cradling it as his teeth sink into your shoulder blade. You scream as you walls tighten and choke the large cock within you and Darkness stills. He takes his claim of your womb with the hot rush of cum filling you.

  


Your eyes look to the red heart upon your unmoving ring to see it beat in time with Darkness' heart. Your eyes move down to your son with his red skin and hooved feet. His short horns coming from his mop of black hair. Your own eyes, the only thing human about him, stare back at you.

“We met through a mutual friend…” You explain away as your son smiles.

“Then I’ll make lots of friends!” He states, throwing his arms in the air. The rosary that was to be your bridal gift, swings on your son’s chest. A gift to him as he liked playing with the medallion of his father's symbol.

“My son, leave me and your mother. I will call you for dinner.” Your son bows to his father, before taking his leave with a simple departure.

“Yes, father.” The doors close shut behind him and his final words to his father until dinner. You set your wooden spoon on a small metal plate as heavy footsteps make their way behind you.

“Met through a mutual friend… An interesting choice for how we met.” You sigh and stand to look at the yellow eyes of your _husband_.

“He does not need to know of… the other details. He is good.” You defend yourself amd your son as heavy hands rest themselves upon your bare shoulders, warming them.

“He is my son… he will never know goodness." You shake your head.

"He is also of me… and I know goodness." Darkness laughs and hugs you close to his chest.

"Ah, my mistress… (y/n)... they will one day know of your deal. My sweet…

  


**_Sacrifice."_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the song bit... but J recently listened to Little V's metal cover of the song and, I gotta say, I am in love.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed the fic. I really liked Darkness ever since I watched Legend. My heart just kind of jumped at him and now... well... here we are.


End file.
